Breaking Storms
by kathryn ashworth
Summary: an AU version of Daphne Hates Sherry. Complete
1. Chapter 1

Breaking Storms

Usual disclaimer applies, and once again I have nothing of value, unless you value odd socks, old copies of Top Gear Magazine and many, many pictures of Jenson Button.

Daphne was hurridley packing an overnight bag, she had just had a massive row with Sherry and needed to get out of the apartment, "Maybe if I can get away for a couple of hours I can clear my head. Right underwear, clean top, bathroom stuff, check,check,check" Daphne muttered to herself. "PILLS!" she yelled a little too loudly as she made for the door, "I can't be going out to clear my head for the evening if I forget me pills, I really don't want to have to come back tonight" she thought to herself.

Looking around the living room and making sure that Sherry wasn't there she quickly crossed the room and made her way down to the garage. "Going for a drive, the perfect way to clear my head" Daphne mused to herself as she drove out of the parking lot, with the windows wound down, and the local rock station blaring Daphne tried but failed to clear her head, she went to both Annie and Holly's apartments, but they were both out, "Probably on dates" Daphne thought to herself before going to her last chance saloon as it were, The Montana.

When she was riding up in the elevator a small critical voice in her head was telling her, that like the others he would be out, and even if he wasn't, why would he want to spend the evening with her. She managed to completey ignore it by the time she arrived at Niles' door.

She rang the doorbell, not expecting an answer, to her surpise he called something incomprehenisble, but probably that he was coming to the door as within seconds he opened the door. Daphne was shocked, she had never seen Niles in anything other than a suit, apart from on the rare occasion he was in squash whites, but the more casual look suited him, she was distracted from her thoughts by the fact that he had fainted, probably due to the heat, as it was extremely sticky. When she had managed to get him over to the fainting couch, and undone a couple of the buttons on his shirt to cool him down a little, he came round breifly and then fainted again. Eventually he managed to keep himself conscoius and she explained why she had come over. She then said that she wanted to get out of her sweatly clothes, which once again had Niles on the verge of fainting.

On returning from the bath, in Niles' bathrobe, she discovered that he had brought a bottle of champagne and a platter of fruit, "What does he think is going to happen tonight?" she thought to herself as she accepted a glass of champagne. Unsurprisingly given the cirumstances that lead to her apearring at his door the conversation had turned to their love lives, or the mutual lack of a love life, when she took his hand when they were discussing how much she missed the simple pleasure in holding hands, he felt the familiar surge of love through his body. Unusally this time she seemed receptive to his advances, when it came to discussing the sleeping arrangements, she was the on who suggessted that they share a bed. The atmosphere was thick with sexual tension by this point, Niles was ready to rip his clothes off, tell Daphne how he felt and scream "LOVE ME!". Fortunatley for both parties they were spared the embarrasement by the alarm on Daphne's watch going off, to remind her to take her thyroid pills. Niles went to get her a glass of water from the kitchen, he was glad of the interruption, he could calm himself down, "She only suggested sleeping in the sma e room so we can share the fan" he told himself.

After taking her pills Daphne set the glass on the table, turning round Niles suddenly kissed her with a passion that surprised him as much as her, after many minutes of heated kssing, Niles cautiously broke the kiss, "Daphne, I must say this now, I love you, this isn't a line to get you into bed, I love you with all my heart, I have done for the past four years. At the Snow Ball I was crushed when you thought I was acting", in response to this news Daphne looked shocked, but quickly collated all the looks, the comments, the kiss at the Snow Ball, how could she have been so blind, she was distracted from her thoughts by Niles' kissing her once again, caught up in the moment, she let her hands drop down to his butt, where she gave a small squeeze. Niles took this as encouragement and slowly raked his fingers up her spine,when she moaned against his mouth he was in heaven. Slowy he moved his lips down to her neck, Daphne gave up her attempt to undo the buttons of Niles' shirt and gave herself completley to the sensation of his lips on her skin, when he began to loosen the tie on the robe she was wearing and genly led her back on the fainting couch. This momevement gave Daphne the chance to once again attempt to remove Niles' shirt and she was successful this time.

With this it was her turn to slowly kiss down his neck, Niles was in heaven, not only had it been a long time since he had been intimate with a woman, even then it was with Maris who wasn't exactly the most passioniate woman in the world, and when they were together she just demanded he focus his attention on her, it was wonderful to be with someone who understood he had needs too, "How about we take this upstairs?" Daphne said as she lightly caressed his chest. "Sounds like a plan to me", despite this they remained as they were on the fainting couch for a few minutes more. Eventually Daphne stood up, strched languidly and removed her robe "It's going to come off anyway so why not now?" she said to a stunned Niles, he had never known a woman so conifdent of herself, even when she was almost naked.

Later in the evening they lay holding on to each other, neither quite believing what had just happened. Niles was just drifting off to sleep when a massive clap of thunder sounded, waking him, "What was that, someone's been shot!" he said running around the room in a panic. "No-one's been shot you idiot, it's just the storm breaking" Daphne said "God, you're worse than your brother and that's saying something." A million thoughts raced through Niles' mind, had she been in this situation with Frasier, how could he do that to his only brother?. Daphne watched Niles expression with a mixture of confusion and amusement. "I meant that you both completely overreact to the smallest things, you don't think I slept with him do you?" she said, looking quite hurt at the implication she would do that. "Oh, I'm sorry, I just guess I'm not thinking straight, I have just spent the evening with a goddess and my mind is elsewhere"  
"Evidently" she said her eyes roaming down his body "you seem to be keeping it in the same place as most men" Niles suddenly blushed when he realised to what she was referring. In response he simply rejoined her in the bed and said "I think I'm going to have to make up to you for my hideous slur earlier"

When they woke in the morining Daphne had her head in the crook of Niles' neck, "Mmmmm, morning" she said turning to face Niles, who was wearing the most contented expression she had ever seen on anyone, "Morning my love, I'll just go and make a start on breakfast, eggs Benedict OK?" "That's fine but if I'm being honest I'd rather just have you" she replied with a mischevious glint in her eye, "How about me followed by eggs Benedict?" he replied clearly much preferring her suggestion.

Later on when they had finished eating and Daphne was getting changed, Niles was clearing the plates when the phone began to ring,

"Niles Crane"  
"Niles it's Frasier, Daphne never came home last night, this is a long shot, but did she come over to yours?"  
"Yes she did, she's just getting ready and will on her way back within minutes"  
"Why didn't you ring last night to let us know she was OK?"  
"She didn't arrive here til 11.15pm, and I didn't think you'd want me ringing at that time of night"

"A question you may or may not want to answer, did you two sleep together last night? She was arguing with Sherry because she gave her number to some men a McGinty's because she thought Daphne needed a man"

"I shouldn't dignify that with a response, but we slept together to the the extent that we were both in the same apartment and were asleep at the same time"

"I'm sorry I insinuated that you would take advantage of her like that. I have to go I have a patient in 45 minutes, I'll be over later, goodbye Frasier"  
"Who was that?" Daphne asked, starling Niles as she had come down the stair mid-conversation "Just Frasier asking if I knew where you were, he actually asked if I slept with you too?"  
"I'm guessing you weren't entirley truthful" Daphne replied motioning to the fact that his nose was bleeding, "You have to consider the fact that I'm still technically married and what happened last night was an act of adultery, but I did tell him that I would be over later, what he doesn't know is that I am coiming over to take you to dinner at Au Pied Du Coshon, but do you want to meet for coffee in my lunch break, Nervosa at 12 o clock"

"Oh Niles, that sounds wonderful, I'll just tell everyone that we had a long chat and that you told me how you felt, and that we agreed to give it a try" with that and a kiss she left.

Later That Day

"Hey Daph" Roz said as she noticed her friend sat at the table alone, "Hi Roz, I'd get another chair, Dr Crane and his brother will be arriving in a minute". Their coffees arrived at the same time as Frasier and Niles, while Frasier went to order the drinks Niles greeted Daphne with a kiss. Roz natrually looked rather shoked at this, "What's going on between you two?"

"Well as of last night we are officially dating, it's a long story, but it turns out that a certain person has been in love with me for four years", "What, Niles is in love with you?!" Roz said a little too loudly, causing the entire cafe to look over in the direction of the table. "Just tell the world why don't you?" Daphne said with a murderous look in her eye, "You slept with him, I can tell" Roz whispered to Daphne, "No I didn't, I think I would know if I had, you must be slipping" Daphne replied with a slightly guilty look, she hated lying to everyone about the events of the night before, but the last thing Niles need was for it to get out that he and Daphne had spent the night together. Especially as he was going to his attoreney's office later that day to have divorce papers drawn up, so he could be free of Maris forever.

The doorbell of Frasier's apartment rang, "Can you get it, I'm still getting ready" came the cry from Daphne's room. On opening the door Frasier was greeted by the sight of his brother with a huge cheesy grin. While they waited for Daphne to finish getting ready the chatted about the events of the night before. "So how did you two come to this little arrangement?" Frasier asked, so Niles explained that while she was explaining why she had reacted so irrationally to Sherry's attempts at matchmaking, "It struck me if I don't tell her how I feel now, I may never do, so I just blurted it out, natrually she was stunned, but she wasn't repulsed as I had originally feared." Frasier seemed to have become bored of his brother's incessant gushing, but was secretly quite pleased to see him with a woman who truly made him happy. In a moment of either extreme coinicdence, or perfect timing, as soon as Niles finished recounting the story Daphne appeared from he room wearing a certain red dress. "Daphne, you're a vision, I adore you" they shared a chuckle at this as he had said exactly the same things the last time she wore the dress. "We have to go to keep our reservation." Niles said escorting Daphne to the door. "Have a great night" Frasier called to the rapidly closing door.

"So you msy not want to talk about this, but how did things go with your attorney?" Daphne asked as Niles was driving them to the restaraunt, "It went well, they should be serving her with the papers tomorrow, I'm citing unreasonable behaviour, my main concern is how long her lawyers will try and drag the case out." The rest of the journey passed in silence.

"Ah Dr Crane, it's so nice to see you again, I take it you have a reservaion?" said the maitre 'd, "yes we do, my usual table", when they had settled at the table and ordered, the conversation turned to how their day had been. "Same old, same old, I'm glad you went to the bathroom in Nervosa earlier, when you were gone Roz said that she could tell we made love last night, and if you had to deny it your nose would have bled."

The meal passed without incident, Niles dropped Daphne off at Frasier's with a kiss outside the door, "I wish you could stay with me tonight, I'll be so lonley" Niles said, "I know but it would look a little suspicious, and you know as well as I do we have to be careful now you are serving Maris with divorce papers, she will do anything to place blame on you for the divorce" replied Daphne, the lok on Niles' face was one of reluctant agreement.

Two Days Later

Niles sat alone in his study trying to concentrate on the case study he was reading but kept being distracted from the shriek from across the room, Maris was on the phone and had evidently just been served with the divorce papers, she had been screeching down the phone for the best part of an hour, she only stopped to tell Niles that he wouldn't be getting a penny in the settlement. Eventually she hung up, presumably because she had lost her voice. Niles was quite relived at this, but was reluctant to answer the phone in case Maris had got one of the staff to tell him all his failings, fortuantley when he picked up it was just Frasier asking if he was still oming round for dinner, "Sorry I had completley forgotten, it's been a stressful couple of days, Maris got the divorce papers today and has just been shrieking down the phone for an hour, but I'll be right over".

Daphne greeted him at the door, an natually everyone turned to stare at them, "I just need to get the roast out of the oven, Niles can you give me a hand?" she said, "Of course". When they got into the kitchen Daphne kissed Niles, "I wasn't going to do that they were staring at us like animals in a zoo was I?", Niles replied with a giggle and kissed her again, unfortunatley they were interrupted by Frasier, "I thought you were getting the roast out of the oven." Frasier said looking at Daphne who was now busy getting it out of the oven. "Happy now, oh by the way can you carve?" she said, whilst being dargged out of the kitchen by Niles, leaving him to shake his head in a gesture of defeat, and hoping that this wouldn't be a regualr occurrence.

Please R&R


	2. Chapter 2

Breaking Storms Part 2

Usual disclaimer applies, and once again I have nothing of value, unless you value odd socks, old copies of Top Gear Magazine and many, many pictures of Jenson Button.

A/N: This picks up the story about 6 months after the last chapter, Niles and Maris are still going through divorce proceedings.

The last few months had been hell for Niles, not only were Maris' lawyers constantly applying for delays to the court date, he and Daphne had agreed to go back to being friends until the divorce came through. He was quite glad of this as a strange man had been following him for a couple of days, and a quick call to his attorney confirmed that Maris had hired a private dective, to see if he was seeing anyone else.

Maris was furious, "The only places he goes are his apartment, his office, Cafe Nervosa, and the Elliot Bay towers, I thought there may be something happening there, but he is just visiting his brother. I spoke to the doorman, and apparently he has been doing that since his brother moved in." The dective told her what he had found out. She had been so sure that his sudden change of heart must be due to the fact he had found himself a little whore.

Niles was becoming more withdrawn, the divorce and the break from Daphne had worn him down. He decided that after the divorce is finalised he would take Daphne on a long holiday, as much for her sake as his, he barely saw her outside the apartment, Frasier told him that the only time she leaves the apartment is to take Eddie for a walk or do the grocery shopping. "She must know that Maris suspects that I am seeing someone, particularly after out little show at the Snow Ball, she doesn't want to be seen anywhere I go regularly in case we are seen together by anyone." Niles mused to himself.

To take his mind off the impending court date Niles began to plan his trip with Daphne, he decided on a grand tour of Europe, but did they want to have a specific itinerary or go where the wind took them. He though long and hard about it and decided that they should go where the wind took them, but where to begin? He realised that the answer had been staring him in the face almost literally, glancing at the photo of him and Daphne on his desk he decided they should start in Manchester, they didn't need to stay long as he knew she didn't really get on with her family, but there was no point flying across the Atlantic and not popping in.

Maris' lawyers had finally given up delaying the inevitble and soon their day in court arrived. Niles looked terrible when he arrived at the courthouse, he looked tired and drawn, the stress was clearly taking its toll. Fortunatley they had an early slot, Frasier could tell that if they had a later one his brother would have collapsed from exhaustion, he just hoped he didn't have another panic attack like in college when his girlfriend dumped him before his finals and he ended up in the grocery store freezer holding on to a bag of peas and saying "Why so cold my love?". Fortunatley the hearing passed without incident, Niles was granted the divorce on the basis of unreasonable behaviour on Maris' part, Niles was given a generous settlement and even got Maris' cabin, but all he could think about was seeing Daphne and taking her in his arms.

To celebrate the fact that Niles was finally free Frasier cooked a meal for the entire family, and Roz. When they had finished eating and were sat talking, Niles produced an envelope containing two plane tickets to Manchester for the following Saturday. "Daphne I know how hard these past few months have been for you so I am taking you on a grand tour, before you ask I have cleared it with Frasier and he has organised a replacement" Niles could tell that she was wondering what she was going to do about her responsibilities because she was looking at Frasier, almost imploring him to let her have the time off. "We fly to Manchester next Saturday, I thought that you might want to see your family seeing as we would be over in Europe anyway." Niles continued, Daphne was stunned, this was the most romantic thing anyone had ever done for her, all she could do was just say thank you over and over again, in between bouts of kisses. "I'll just go call me mum, she'll be so excited." Daphne said making her way to her room. When she was safely out of earshot Niles confessed to Frasier and Martin that he had an ulterior motive for starting the trip in Manchester, as he intended to ask Daphne's father for her hand in marriage. "Oh Niles, that's wonderful, I'm finally going to have a daughter-in-law that I like" Martin said, only semi-joking.

The days leading up to the trip were spent packing, and more often, taking advanatge of the fact that they were now "allowed" to be a couple and going for romantic walks, going for dinner and spending hours just being with each other. Niles was growing increasingly nervous, what if her father said no? he couldn't cope, what if her father said yes, but she said no? Niles was tortured by these questions for the entire time since he decided to propose. Then there was the question of where to ask, he wanted it to be perfect but not cliche, he decided to wait, he would know when the perfect time presented itself.

When the day of the flight came round Frasier drove them to the airport, "Now have fun you two, and don't forget to bring back gifts", Frasier said, neither Niles nor Daphne was looking in his direction, but both could tell from the tone of his voice that he wasn't kidding. Fortunatley their flight wasn't delayed so once they had checked in they had just enough time to get a coffee and some reading material for the plane.

Both were greatful that the flight was uneventful, when they eventually landed in Manchester, Daphne had forgotten just how long the flight was, and was glad she went to the bookshop beforehand. They were greeted at the gate by Daphne's brother Stephen who immediatley took them to her parents house, the first thing that struck Niles was the fact that they seemed to have brought the rain with them. He told Daphne this and she just laughed, "No the weather's always like this, why do you think I feel so at home in Seattle?"

When they arrived in the cul-de-sac where the Moon family lived Niles was struck by the amount of cars there were, but upon entering the house, he was greeted by Daphne's brothers and their partners, and a few cousins and school friends, which explained how many cars there were. He spent the entire evening being asked the same questions by a seeming endless sucession of people, "Yes Daphne is my girlfriend, we've been together 8 months (he wisely decided not to mention their break or his divorce), she is my father's physical therapist". Eventually he was left alone for long enough to take Daphne's father into a side room and ask him the question he had been dreading for weeks. "Mr Moon, I have a question to ask, may I have your daughter's hand in marriage?" Harry looked him up and down "well you seem like a nice enough chap, and by the looks of that suit you're worth a bob or two, so yes you can marry my daughter."

When he went back into the living room he couldn't see Daphne for the huge amount of people, eventually he found her. "Where did you go?" she asked "Oh I went to get us some drinks, not that you need any more evidentley" Niles said referring to the fact that she was holding a nealry empty glass of wine and that there was another on the table "But I got distracted talking to your dad, and on the way out I had your mother asking what my intentions were with you, I think she was fishing for me to propose" Daphne suddenley looked quite sympathetic, "So you had the third degree from mum, don't worry every male who came to the house got that when I lived here, I just think she really wants to buy a hat for the wedding" Soon the party was over, well not too soon for Daphne who had spent the entire night being interrogated by various friends and relatives, in the bedroom they discussed what to do for the next two days before they flew on to Paris. "Well I would love to go over to Blackpool, I haven't been since I was about 17". As Nigel had said they could borrow the car if they wanted to, Daphne popped down the hall to check that he didn't desparatley need it the next day, and to borrow some clothes for Niles, Armani suits are not the most practical thing for a day at the seaside. When she returned to the room he was fast asleep, the jet lag and the party had clearly taken it's toll, and on climbing into bed Daphne realised how tired she actally was, despite this she set the alarm for 7am, knowing that if they wanted to get breakfast and avoid the worst of the traffic they would need to be up fairly early.

When they got up to get ready, Niles laid out his shirt and trousers on the bed and went to have a shower, on returning from the bathroom, he had a nasty shock, where his clothes had been there was a soccer top, on closer inspection it was a replica of one one by Manchester United and a pair of shorts, he hoped it was just an elaborate joke that Daphne had set up for him. Unfortunatley it was not to be, when she returned to the room he asked her where his clothes had gone, she told him that they were going to the seaside, and therefore he wasn't allowed to look like a salesman, and anyway they wouldn't be comfortable when they went to the Pleasure Beach. Niles perked up at this last comment, what was this Pleasure Beach, somewhere they could enjoy in the great outdoors, being with Daphne had brought out his experimental side. He was disappionted to discover that it was an amusement park, despite his protestations that he didn't like the rides Daphne was insistent she go on the Big One, the tallest and fastest rollercoaster in Europe, Niles turned a violent shade of green at the desription so she correctly surmised she would be going on it alone. There were also other things to do, go up the tower, go on the ferris wheel on Central Pier, lose £5 worth of 2ps in the coin drop games.

The drive was uneventful enough. but when they got there Daphne had a hard time getting Niles into the spirit of being on holiday, this was made still harder as they made their way up the tower, even though they were stood in the middle of the lift he clung on to Daphne for dear life the entire way up, and refused to go anywhere near the edge, "Come on Niles, it's not as tall as the Space Needle, and you came right up to the edge when we went up that" Daphne said whilst, unsucessfully it must be said, trying to lure him closer to the edge. "Yes it may not be as tall but I was still trying to get your attention then" Niles replied, "Oh so now we're dating you're not going to try and impress me with feats of bravery"

"That's not what I meant, it's just I don't think that full English breakfast agreed with me and I just want to get down to terra firma and have a coffee, is that OK with you?" Daphne's compassionate side took over and she escorted an exteremly grateful Niles to the lift, she did wonder to herself if he can't cope with the tower what's he going to be like on the ferris wheel. Unfortunatley for her, he was even worse and refused to look at the view.

When they got to the Pleasure Beach Niles was horrified, there were no rides he would go on voluntarily if Daphne wasn't there to persuade him. Eventually she made him go on the ghost train, after assuring him many times that it wasn't remotley scary, in fact it was just funny. Even though it was just a children's ride he found the rush of adrenalin as they went down the small drop quite pleasurable, whilst he recovered from his 'experience' Daphne went on the Big One, just looking at the ride made Niles nauseous, nevermind going on it. When Daphne returned, she was soaked to the skin, as is the weather in the North-West it had started raining, but happy, she had clearly enjoyed it. The next ride she persuaded Niles to go on was the much more sedate River Caves, natrually he enjoyed picking fault with all the dioramas, and he even enjoyed the small drop into the station at the end.

Their morning of sightseeing and rides had made them both hungry, so Daphne suggested they go to the fish and chip bar they had passed earlier in the day. When he was presented with a plate of battered cod, chunky chips, and mushy peas, his reaction was as if he had been given a plate of some Martian delicacy, when he saw how much Daphne was enjoying hers he tentativley tried it, it wasn't half as bad as he expected, and natrually he would much have preferred to be at Le Cigare Volant, but he was determined to enjoy his day at the seaside for Daphne's sake as much as his.

The rest of the afternoon was spent with Daphne going on as many rides as possible, and Niles, being on bag holding duty, when the park closed at six they walked hand in hand up the prom, only stopping at amusement arcades to play the penny falls and get rid of the enormous bag of 2 pence pieces they had been lugging round all day. When they finally got to the car they seemed to be leaving at the same time as everyone else, fortunatley Daphne remebered a way to avoid the M55 and the inevitible queues, unfortunatley Niles took a wrong turning at a roundabout and they ended up driving round a housing estate and a town called Kirkham for half an hour, by sheer luck, not due to any great navigation from the four people they asked for directions they found themselves on the dual carriageway, and on the way to M6.

"So how was Blackpool?" Gertrude asked Niles and Daphne as they sat in the living room later that evening. "It was just as I remebered, I had a great day, I'm not sure Niles enjoyed it as much as me though."

"I did enjoy it, but it's just not my kind of place" Niles said with a yawn. "It's been a long day I'm off to bed". Daphne joined him upstairs about half an hour later, unfortunately by coming into the room she woke him up. "Who is it?" he said hoarsley, "Don't worry, it's only me, go back to sleep". When she re-entered the room having been to the bathroom Daphne found Niles as he had been before, sleeping like a baby with his book open on his chest, she closed his book taking care to mark the page for him, gave him a peck on the forehead and climbed into bed.

Once again please R&R


	3. Chapter 3

Breaking Storms Part 3

Usual disclaimer applies, and once again I have nothing of value, unless you value odd socks, old copies of Top Gear Magazine and many, many pictures of Jenson Button.

Niles and Daphne were once again trying to decide where to go for the day, Daphne wanted to go up the Lake District, whereas Niles wanted to go anywhere with a museum or 5. They eventually decided to go to Chester, because Daphne realised that a day tramping round Grizedale forest was up there with going to a Seahawks game on Niles' list of things he won't want to do.

When they were talking about where they were going that day and they said they were going to Chester, Gertrude asked Daphne if she could go to Marks and Spencers to pick up some items of a personal nature.

In the car on the way to Chester Niles asked Daphne what she wanted picking up, "If you really want to know she asked me to pick up some undergarments for her, and anyway when I am doing that you can go for a coffee or wander round the city centre" He was quite relieved that she wouldn't take him with her to run an errand for her mother.

When they arrived in Chester Niles immediatley preferred it to Blackpool, possibly due to the fact that there were no women in t-shirts bearing the legened 'Slags On Tour' and vomiting in shop doorways. "Well what do you want to do?" Daphne asked.

"Well coffee seems like a good idea, so why don't we find a little cafe, then we can go for a walk around the city" replied Niles.

They spent the morning wandering aimlessley around the city, including a large portion of the city wall, which Niles was facinated to discover was the almost complete. Now it was lunchtime they sat on the banks of the River Dee relaxing in the warm summer sun, which made for a pleasant change from the intermittent drizzle of the previous day. They were distracted by the sight of a Roman centurion passing by, a tour guide they presumed, "You'd look really sexy in one of those outfits" Daphne whispered seductively in Niles' ear. He looked at her seductivley and raised an eyebrow "Well Miss Moon, I may have to try and find one then." he replied with a sly grin crossing his face.

After lunch Daphne went to M&S in order to pick up her mother's things, whilst she did that Niles made his way to the coffee shop where they had agreed to meet, on the way he passed a jewellers and his eye was immediatley drawn to a ring in the window, it was elegant and diginifed, just like the woman it was intended for, a solitary diamond in a platinum band. When he entered the jewellers he was distracted as he thought he saw Daphne going past the window, fortunatley it was just a woman of similar build and the same top. "How may I help sir?" the assistant behind the counter asked,

"Yes I would like to see a ring that is on display in the window" after describing it the man brought it out for Niles to view, it was just perfect.

"Is it an engagement ring sir?"

"Yes, could I try it on, as my girlfriend and I are the same ring size and I want this to be a surprise."  
"Why certainly sir." It was a perfect fit. Niles paid and quickly stowed it in his jacket pocket, that last thing he wanted was for Daphne to find it.

Niles got a surprise when he entered the cafe as Daphne was already sat there, evidently M&S was a little quieter than she expected and she was in and out in 10 minutes. After finishing their coffees, Niles and Daphne made the way back to the car as they had to be back fairly early as Niles had insisted that he take the entire family out for dinner and they both wanted to freshen up. The meal went without a hitch, until Simon suggested that they retire to the pub, evidently he and his brothers wanted to get the measure of Niles, fortunatley Daphne insited on going with them, if they were left unnatened with Niles she feared what they would do to him, it was a given they would get him drunk, but after that anything could happen. One of her ex boyfriends James found that out the hard way, he went our for a quiet drink, he finally returned 3 days later with "Your Name" tattooed on his arm, apparantley Simon thought it would make a great chat-up line, "I've got your name tattooed on my arm" Daphne had other ideas, she just thought that it would be creepy if a guy came up to her and said that, and more importantly where had they been for the past three days, apart form the pub and eviedently a tattoo parlour, it seems that they had stayed with one of Nigel's mates. The last thing she wanted was for that to happen to Niles. They eventually left the pub at 11, with the excuse that they were flying to Paris the next afternoon, and still had to pack.

Luckily for them Stephen was driving them to the airport, and in a rare moment of sensibilty from a male member of the Moon family, he had stuck to soft drinks the night before, in order to be sober enough to get them to the airport on time.

As with the flight from Seattle, the journey to Paris was uneventful, but mercifully much shorter, as Niles had drunk a little more than usual the night before and was still feeling the effects that afternoon, so rather than take an early evening stroll around one of the most romantic cities in the world, Niles was asleep in the hotel and Daphne was stood on the balcony admiring the view.

Thankull Niles had recovered somewhat by the next morning and was ready to see Paris again as the last time he was there was as a student. Their first port of call was the Louvre, despite the enormous queue Daphne insisted they go in

"I want to see the Mona Lisa, I don't even care if it's the only bloody picture I see in the entire gallery". Despite the length of the queue, it moved quite quickly and soon they were in the gallery, natrually the room housing the Mona Lisa was crowded, but Daphne was happy once she had seen it, Niles then proceeded to give her a personally guided tour. They left the gallery mid-afternoon due to the long queue and the fact that natrually the whole place was quite busy so they made slow progress, the rest of the day was spent in a small pavement cafe on the banks of the Seine, with an excellent view of thier destination for the next day, the Ille Notre Dame.

Niles revelled in his new-found role as tour guide, showing Daphne the sights of Paris, some of them full of fellow tourists, others places he discovered in his semester in the city. He felt truly relaxed for the first time in years, the last time he had been to Europe, it had been with Maris on their honeymoon, and he had not had the chance to revisit the places that became a second home to him.

All to soon their time in Paris was over, he had managed to aquire two tickets for Rigoletto at La Scala, so they had to be in Milan the next day.


	4. Chapter 4

Breaking Storms Part 4

Usual disclaimer applies, and once again I have nothing of value, unless you value odd socks, old copies of Top Gear Magazine and many, many pictures of Jenson Button.

Daphne was trying to keep her mind from wandering, unfortunatley it was in vain and she began thinking about what she should buy Roz and Alice, fortunatley Niles didn't notice this as he was far too engrossed in Rigoletto. For Daphne it didn't matter that they were seeing it in the world famous La Scala, it could be on in McGintys and she still wouldn't be interested. According to Niles this was payback for Blackpool, for the first time, probably ever, she wished she was back at the Elliot Bay Towers, doing the laundry or the dishes, anywhere but here, her only consolation was the almost child-like joy Niles expressed when they first arrived.

After what felt like days it was finally over. "You look rather bored" Niles observed, Daphne just said that she was tired, as it had got quite late Niles hailed a taxi to take them back to the hotel. "Well I'm just not that big an opera fan, and you had a very similar attitude to our day in Blackpool, so we're even."

They spent the next two days just wandering around Milan, until the morning of what was to be their final day there, when Niles noticed there were a lot of people in football shirts. Apparantley it was the AC Milan V Inter Milan derby match that evening. Having experience of what a derby match could be like from her brothers going to the Manchester United V Manchester City match, Daphne wisley suggested that they make their way to Rome, after enquiring when the next filght was, and discovering that it wasn't until 9pm that evening Niles did something totally out of character and booked them two tickets on the next train, first class of course.

When they arrived Roma-Termini station it was early evening and the rush hour traffic was just beginning to dissipate, but there was still a crush accompanied by a cacophany of horns at major junctions. Niles booked them into the nearest plush looking hotel, as they had not eaten since mid-morning and they both wanted to get something to eat. Eventually they found a small restraunt down a side street, unfortunatley any illusions they had about having a quiet meal were shattered when suddenly there was the crackle of a radio followed by a man shouting in rapid fire Italian, Niles managed to translate a small part of it, and it was as he feared the commentary for the match, he reasoned that they weren't going to find anywhere that wasn't showing it or having it on the radio so they decided to stay where they were. When they had finished eating they attempted to make their way back to the hotel but frequently found their path blocked by people spilling out from bars that were showing the game. Eventually they made it back to the hotel unscathed but a little shaken as AC Milan scored as they tried to make their way through a crowd and it seemed that every person in Rome had a horn and had sounded it when the goal was scored.

The next day Niles awoke with his ears still ringing from the night before, which wasn't helped as it was rush hour, so once again they were treated to a symphony of car horns.

"What shall we do today?" Daphne called from the bathroom, Niles thought for a second and replied "Well I think we should go dancing this evening, so I am going to buy you a dress and myself a suit so we can stun everyone." On returning from the bathroom, Daphne kissed him and agreed that going dancing was a wonderful idea.

After they had finished shopping Daphne insisted that they go to the Trevi fountain and toss a few coins in as, despite the over-excitable football fans she did want to return to the city, natrually Niles dismissed this as nonsense for the tourists but went along anyway as it made Daphne happy.

Later in the evening when they were preparing to go to the ballroom that the man behind the front desk of the hotel reccomended, Niles was sat on the bed waiting for Daphne to return from the bathroom, he never thought that he could be this happy, he could now see that his 'marriage' to Maris was the act of a desperate man who had not had much luck in the romance department, he was distracted from his train of thought by the bathroom door opening, he didn't see it open but he was suddenly assaulted by the mingling scents of cherry bark and almond shampoo, and the lavender bath salts, turning round he was once again stunned by the vision before him, he had seen her in the gown earlier in the day when he bought it, but now she had her hair and make up done, she impossibly looked even more beautiful. The dress was similar in style to the one she had worn to the Snow Ball, if a little more low cut, and in a royal blue satin rather than red, she let out a small giggle when she looked at Niles, he was wearing the same goofy expression he had the night they got together. He, naturally was wearing an impeccably cut tuxedo, that when he turned round accentuated his butt, Daphne noticed.

Just outside the hotel Niles hailed a taxi as the venue they were going to was on the other side of the city and after the adventure of the previous night he would rather play it safe, also Daphne was wearing heels that would not be comfortable for walking. When they arrived Niles was pleased to see that there was a small bistro next door, when they entered it was clear that the majority of the other guests were also going to the ballroom, as the women were elegantly dressed in ball gowns and the men in tuxedos.

Just after Niles and Daphne had recieved their dessert, the maitre'd came and stood in the middle of the small dining room to announce that the ballroom was open and people could make their way up at any time they wish. About half an hour later they left from the table and made their way up the stairs, when they reached the top Daphne was stunned, it was not a ballroom as such but an open terrace with a dance floor in the centre with a bar and tables around three of the edges, at the far end there was a further raised area with a stunning veiw of the city. Niles went to the bar to get them two glasses of champagne, walking over to the terrace he was amazed by Daphne, the low light of the candles that fickered on the guard rail and the hazy light from the setting sun bathed her in an almost angelic glow. "You look more beautiful than I have ever seen you" Daphne blushed, no matter how many times Niles called her beautiful she could never truly belive him. He slipped his arm around her waist as they watched the sun slowly drop to the horizon.

After they had both finished their drinks they crossed over to the dancefloor, the band began to play a tango, sharing a small smile Niles and Daphne made their way to the centre of the floor, within seconds all eyes were on them, as they were now the only people on the dancefloor, as they had at the Snow Ball they put on quite a show, to the extent that when they had finished dancing a ripple of applause came from around the room. Later in the evening the band leader evidently wanted a reprise of the events earlier in the evening as he played the same tango as he had before, and invited Niles and Daphne to take the floor to demonstrate how a tango should be danced for those who had missed it before.

Once again there came a round of applause but it was more enthusiastic this time, only when he looked at his watch did Niles realise how late it was, and with this sudden realisation a sense of lethargy and general tiredness overcame him. "Shall I get us a cab?" Niles said. When she looked at him to reply the lateness of the hour was noticable not only in his face but hers too. In the taxi on the way back to the hotel the conversation drifted towards the events of the evening, "Did you get a sense of deja vu?" asked Niles

"The first dance or the second, if it was the second, then yes as we had done the same dance not two hours before" Daphne said with a chuckle, looking at Niles' expression she could tell that is not what he was referring too, "If you mean the Snow Ball, then yes I did get a slight feeling that I had been in that situation before." Niles suddenly kissed Daphne with a passion that surpised her everytime, she was used to seeing the repressed Niles, even after they had made love that night he still seemed to be repressing his feelings towards her, wether it was due to him divorcing Maris or not she didn't know.

"This is better than that night" Niles said, breaking Daphne out of her reflection, "I get to go home with my dance partner, rather than to an empty apartment, where all I could do was hope that some day you would reciprocate my feelings, and if I am being honest trying to picture you naked."

"You used to picture me naked, well I think that is deserving of punishment" Daphne said completley deadpan. The look on Niles' face said it all he looked totally shell-shocked, very quickly her face broke into a broad grin, "I'm kidding, it's nice to know that someone was picturing me naked." Relief quickly spead over Niles' face, "Well we seem to be back at the hotel, and I have spent the entire night thinking how incredibly sexy you look in that dress, but I have to admit you would look even sexier out of it" Niles said with a glint in his eye.

"Well let me think about that, I have just been propostioned by an incredibly handsome doctor, hmmm I think my response will be, race you to the room!"

They woke late the next day, and neither wanted to get out of bed, and on opening the curtains Niles saw that staying in may well be the best idea as the weather had turned from being still and clear the night before to being a torrential downpour. Eventually they left the room at about 3pm after the worst of the rain had subsided, as Niles wanted to go to the travel agents as they had a flight booked from Nice to Manchester in three days time in order to fly back to Seattle. Booking the fight to Nice was more of an ordeal than Niles expected but they eventually aquired two tickets for a flight at 11.30am the next day. After having dinner Niles and Daphne returned to the hotel as they wanted an early night due to the fact that they had to be at the airport for 9.30 the next morning, and they still had to pack.

When they arrived in Nice the next afternoon Niles speculated that they had brought the rain with them, as once again they were caught in a monsoon-like downpour, it didn't help that the woman at the car hire desk had told them a space where their car wasn't, eventually after 45 minutes of wandering around the car park they eventually found theirs, Dpahne was on navigaition duty, as Niles had managed to get them a room at the Hotel De Paris in Monte Carlo, and as niether of them had been there before. Thankfully the traffic was light until they reached the ouskirts of Monte Carlo, when evidently every resident of the surrounding 10 mile radius was making their way into the city. On arrival at the hotel Daphne wass surprised by how familiar her surroundings felt, until she noticed the Armco barriers out of the corner of her eye, "Of course the Grand Prix track runs right past here" she thought recalling her brother's enthusiasm for the spectacle of men driving in what is effectivley a circle.

Their suite was as luxurious as any she had ever seen with a huge four poster bed and a glorious view of the harbour, whilst Daphne was admiring the view Niles had ordered a light meal from the room service as he intended to go to the casino later in the evening, and neither of them were that hungry anyway. Daphne noticed the ballgown they had bought in Rome hanging on the back of the door, along with Niles' tux, Niles explained that they were going down to the casino later, and that there was a minimum dress code and these were the only clothes they had that were suitible.

After an evening of playing roulette, Niles and Daphne returned to their room having, only lost about $50, when they were in the casino there was a small commotion when a German man joined them at the table, neither Niles nor Daphne recognised him, but after he left as he only stayed a short while, they were told by the croupier that it was Michael Schumacher, the Formula 1 driver. The croupier was surprised that they didn't recognise him as her thought that they were visiting for the race, which was taking place that weekend.

Niles was becoming increasingly anxious, he had not proposed to Daphne yet, he intended for them to return to Seattle as a betrothed couple, but he had yet to find the perfect moment, the closest he came was in Rome when they went dancing, but he chickened out as there were too many people, he had to do it the next day he thought to himself as they wandered up to the room.

The next day was spent walking around the shops, where most of the merchandise was vastly over-priced, even for Niles, they spent the afternoon packing, as they were leaving the next morning, neither Niles nor Daphne wanted the trip to be over but both recongnised that they would have to go back to reality at some point. That evening they dined in a small bistro reccomended by the concierge, Niles was a little a wary, but was pleasantly surprised as it was a locally owned establishment specialising in local seafood. When they were walking back along the harbour, occasionally stoping to admire the boats, once again their luck with the weather struck again and the heavens opened accompanied by a crack of thunder. Instead of rushing to cover as Daphne was trying to, Niles stopped, and dropped down on to one knee. "Daphne, I have been trying to find the perfect situation to ask this since we were in Manchester, and now I have found it. In the past year you have made me happier than I ever thought I could be, so I have to ask will you do me the honour of becoming my wife?" at this instant he produced a small box containing the ring he had carried with him for the past 5 1/2 weeks.  
"Oh yes of course I will" Daphne said the shock evident in her voice, as she slipped the ring onto her finger the rain intensified, "I think we should get back to the hotel, as not only do we have an engagement to celebrate, but my outfit is getting a little to see-through for my liking." Daphne said running towards the canopy of a bar across the road. Niles quickly ran up to the hotel to retrieve their hire car, so Daphne had a chance to dry off, and so her outfit could become a little more opaque.

When they eventually got back to the hotel Niles had a bottle of champagne delivered to the room, "I would like to propose a toast, to the most wonderful woman in the world who has just agreed to spend her life with me, To you, my goddess, my Daphne" Niles said.

"Actually I would like to add a little bit if I may, to the man who by propasing to me has inadvertantly let himself in for relentless questioning from my mother about when we are going to have children, the man who puts up with me at my most irrational, not only to you Niles, but to us."

"To us" Niles and Daphne said in union.

Please R&R

To quote the Loony Toons "That's all folks!" although I may write a sequel if there is enough interest, thanks for reading. Kat


End file.
